


The real thing

by glitteronyourkitty



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Awkward Will Graham, Condoms, Flirty Hannibal, Hannibal Lecter is Not a Cannibal, Lube, M/M, Sex Toys, but he still like a different kind of man meat, is this crack? i think it might be, sassy hannibal, we all know hanni has a kinky side, will is bi shy and ready to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteronyourkitty/pseuds/glitteronyourkitty
Summary: Will already felt awkward enough in a store like this, and the pushy sales assistant isn't making it any easier. (YO THIS IS JUST A DRAFT, UNFINISHED, LIKE ONLY THREE PARAGRAPHS! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED)





	The real thing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at writing so don't judge me. Also I love sex shop au's, so forgive me for this mess.

Will was already regretting this. As he walked inside the shop he could feel his face flushing brightly. His blush wasn't helped when his eyes fell on a row of phallic objects suction-cupped to the wall. Six of them, all identical except for the color, arranged to form a rainbow. A quick look at them served as a reminder for how he got here.

It had all started with that stupid video, He had been browsing through the hoards of online porn when it had caught his eye. The tumbnail was of a man's pink hole tightly stretched over an impressive silicone cock. Curiosity had finally gotten the best of Will and he had pressed play. The man was hovering his slicked up ass over the toy, lowering to slowly rub over the tip. After enough teasing, the guys hand reached around and held the dildo steady as he sank onto it with a groan. At this point Will had all but come in his pants, watching the man on his screen writhe and moan as he rode the cock with abandon. Will had quickly shoved his hand down his pants, trying to muffling his panting with the pillow beneath him, coming after a handful of strokes. Over the next few days he had rewatched the video more times than he cared to admit. At first he was able to convince himself that it was simply the man in the video. Who wouldn't enjoy seeing someone moan as they fucked them self on a toy? Eventually that excuse had worn thin, and Will had come to accept that he didn't just want to watch people play with toys, he wanted to try it for himself. 

The pin on his apron read "Gone fisting." This would have made Will laugh had it not made him picture the man in front of him elbow deep in someones ass. A confused twing went straight to the brunet's groin. He silently prayed to not get a boner in the middle of a sex shop while awkwardly talking to an employee. Hannibal -as the man's nametag read- was

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sponsored by any of these brands, I'm just a lube enthusiast.


End file.
